Gone with the Wind
Gone with the Wind 1939, directed by Victor Fleming (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: A manipulative Southern belle carries on a turbulent affair with a blockade runner during the American Civil War. *Thomas Mitchell - Gerald O'Hara *Barbara O'Neil - Ellen, His Wife (as Barbara O'Neill) *Vivien Leigh - Scarlett, Their Daughter *Evelyn Keyes - Suellen, Their Daughter *Ann Rutherford - Carreen, Their Daughter *George Reeves - Brent Tarleton, Scarlett's Beau *Fred Crane - Stuart Tarleton, Scarlett's Beau *Hattie McDaniel - Mammy, House Servant *Oscar Polk - Pork, House Servant *Butterfly McQueen - Prissy, House Servant *Victor Jory - Jonas Wilkerson, Field Overseer *Everett Brown - Big Sam, Field Foreman *Howard C. Hickman - John Wilkes (as Howard Hickman) *Alicia Rhett - India, His Daughter *Leslie Howard - Ashley, His Son *Olivia de Havilland - Melanie Hamilton, Their Cousin *Rand Brooks - Charles Hamilton, Her Brother *Carroll Nye - Frank Kennedy, A Guest *Clark Gable - Rhett Butler, Visitor from Charleston *Laura Hope Crews - Aunt 'Pittypat' Hamilton *Eddie 'Rochester' Anderson - Uncle Peter, Her Coachman (as Eddie Anderson) *Harry Davenport - Dr. Meade *Leona Roberts - Mrs. Meade *Jane Darwell - Mrs. Merriwether *Ona Munson - Belle Watling *Paul Hurst - Yankee Deserter *Isabel Jewell - Emmy Slattery *Cammie King Conlon - Bonnie Blue Butler (as Cammie King) *Eric Linden - Amputation Case *J.M. Kerrigan - Johnny Gallagher *Ward Bond - Tom, Yankee Captain *Jackie Moran - Phil Meade *Cliff Edwards - Reminiscent Soldier *Lillian Kemble-Cooper - Bonnie's Nurse in London (as L. Kemble-Cooper) *Yakima Canutt - Renegade *Marcella Martin - Cathleen Calvert *Louis Jean Heydt - Hungry Soldier Holding Beau Wilkes *Mickey Kuhn - Beau Wilkes *Olin Howland - A Carpetbagger Businessman *Irving Bacon - Corporal *Robert Elliott - Yankee Major *William Bakewell - Mounted Officer *Mary Anderson - Maybelle Merriwether *John Albright - Wounded Soldier (uncredited) *Eric Alden - Rafe Calvert (uncredited) *John Arledge - Dying Soldier (uncredited) *Roscoe Ates - Convalescent Soldier (uncredited) *Trevor Bardette - Minor Role (uncredited) *Lennie Bluett - Yankee Soldier in Shantytown / Townsperson (uncredited) *Ralph Brooks - Gentleman at Twelve Oaks Barbecue (uncredited) *Daisy Bufford - Housemaid at Evening Prayers (uncredited) *Ann Bupp - Minor Role (uncredited) *James Bush - Gentleman (uncredited) *Ruth Byers - Housemaid at Evening Prayers (uncredited) *Gary Carlson - Beau Wilkes (uncredited) *Horace B. Carpenter - Atlanta Citizen (uncredited) *Louise Carter - Bandleader's Wife (uncredited) *Shirley Chambers - Belle's Girl (uncredited) *Eddy Chandler - Sergeant at Hospital (uncredited) *Wallis Clark - Poker-Playing Captain (uncredited) *Richard Clucas - Minor Role (uncredited) *Frank Coghlan Jr. - Collapsing Soldier (uncredited) *Billy Cook - Boy with Tears When Death Rolls Are Read (uncredited) *Gino Corrado - Minor Role (uncredited) *Martina Cortina - Housemaid at Twelve Oaks (uncredited) *Luke Cosgrave - Bandleader (uncredited) *Kernan Cripps - Yankee Soldier in Shantytown (uncredited) *Patrick Curtis - Melanie's Baby (uncredited) *Yola d'Avril - Belle's Girl (uncredited) *Ned Davenport - Jewel Collector at Bazaar (uncredited) *Lester Dorr - Minor Role (uncredited) *Phyllis Douglas - Bonnie Blue Butler, Age 2 (uncredited) *Joan Drake - Hospital Nurse (uncredited) *F. Driver - Housemaid at Evening Prayers (uncredited) *Edythe Elliott - General's Wife (uncredited) *Susan Falligant - Minor Role (uncredited) *Richard Farnsworth - Soldier (uncredited) *Frank Faylen - Soldier Aiding Dr. Meade (uncredited) *Kelly Griffin - Bonnie Blue Butler as Newborn (uncredited) *George Hackathorne - Wounded Soldier in Pain (uncredited) *Chuck Hamilton - Yankee Soldier in Shantytown (uncredited) *Evelyn Harding - Cancan Girl (uncredited) *Inez Hatchett - Housemaid at Twelve Oaks (uncredited) *Jean Heker - Hospital Nurse (uncredited) *Ricky Holt - Melanie's Son (uncredited) *Shep Houghton - Southern Dandy (uncredited) *Jerry James - Dancer, Atlanta Bazaar (uncredited) *Si Jenks - Yankee on Street (uncredited) *Tommy Kelly - Boy in Band (uncredited) *Emmett King - Party Guest (uncredited) *W. Kirby - Yankee Soldier in Shantytown (uncredited) *Timothy J. Lonergan - Party Guest (uncredited) *Margaret Mann - Woman Writing Letter at Atlanta Church Hospital (uncredited) *William McClain - Old Levi (uncredited) *George Meeker - Poker-Playing Captain (uncredited) *Charles Middleton - Man with Stove Pipe Hat in Charge of Convict Workers (uncredited) *Alberto Morin - Rene Picard (uncredited) *Adrian Morris - Carpetbagger Orator (uncredited) *Lee Murray - Drummerboy (uncredited) *H. Nellman - Yankee Soldier in Shantytown (uncredited) *David Newell - Cade Calvert (uncredited) *Naomi Pharr - Housemaid at Evening Prayers (uncredited) *Lee Phelps - Bartender (uncredited) *Spencer Quinn - Extra (uncredited) *Jolane Reynolds - Cancan Girl (uncredited) *Marjorie Reynolds - Guest at Twelve Oaks (uncredited) *Suzanne Ridgway - Cancan Girl (uncredited) *Louisa Robert - Minor Role (uncredited) *Azarene Rogers - Housemaid at Twelve Oaks (uncredited) *Scott Seaton - Guest at Birthday Party (uncredited) *Tom Seidel - Tony Fontaine (uncredited) *Terry Shero - Fanny Elsing (uncredited) *William Stack - Minister (uncredited) *William Stelling - Returning Veteran (uncredited) *Harry Strang - Tom's Aide (uncredited) *Dirk Wayne Summers - Youngest Boy in Band (uncredited) *Emerson Treacy - Minor Role (uncredited) *Phillip Trent - Gentleman / Bearded Confederate on Steps of Tara (uncredited) *Julia Ann Tuck - Bonnie at Six Months (uncredited) *Tom Tyler - Commanding Officer During Evacuation (uncredited) *Dale Van Sickel - Gentleman at Twelve Oaks Barbecue (uncredited) *E. Alyn Warren - Frank Kennedy's Clerk (uncredited) *Blue Washington - Renegade's Companion (uncredited) *Rita Waterhouse - Girl in Blue Dress (uncredited) *John Joseph Waterman Jr. - New Born Baby Boy (uncredited) *Dan White - Undetermined Minor Role (uncredited) *Sarah Whitley - Housemaid at Twelve Oaks (uncredited) *Ernest Whitman - Carpetbagger's Friend (uncredited) *Guy Wilkerson - Wounded Card Player (uncredited) *Zack Williams - Elijah (uncredited) *John Wray - Prison Gang Overseer (uncredited) Category:Atlanta Category:Civil War Category:Georgia Category:1939 Category:War Epic Category:Romance Category:Confederacy Category:Slavery